


The ocean

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2017 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, mikasaxarmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Armin reaches the ocean, but at a price.





	The ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some angst, in another late armin arlert tribute week submission, the irony, i found out the seasons one was on time and hoped to have the ocean done on time...oh well. I normally don't do this, but a little implied Eremika never hurts I guess. Mainly gonna focus on Armin and have maybe a little Armkisa kiss.

There it was, the blue beauty around them. Armin could finally see it, the ocean. It was beautiful, more beautiful than he was expecting. He had a firm hold of Mikasa's hand as they watched the waves roll in. The waves, they where comforting. And left a nice feeling in his body. He loved seeing it. And the fact Mikasa was there with him made it better. However, there was a void in his, and Mikasa's heart. There was one person missing from their little group. Eren had not made it. He risked everything, and over estimated how much time he had left after his transformations. He transformed one last time and fought off several Titans during the journey here, to the ocean. They had burned his dead body a few days ago. He could have sworn the clouds looked like maybe Eren had been playing in them. Maybe there was an afterlife after all.

"I miss him Mikasa...I miss Eren. I...I loved him, a lot." Armin felt tears rolling down his cheeks. All these years he and Eren had dreamed of seeing the ocean, and now Eren wasn't here to see it. He had been sure Eren was planning something special, for both him and Mikasa. What he had no clue, but there had been some sort of plan. He felt bad, Mikasa had to miss him a lot too, and she had been saying nothing, maybe he had ruined this moment and made it worse than bitter sweet, especially with his own tears.

"I know Armin...I loved him too. I miss him just as much as you, but at least we are here, we made it. We lived out Eren's dream for him, and once we get through with this war, we can  begin to pursue our own dreams. I know I will find something. After all, I have to keep living." Her voice sounded sweet, something that comforted Armin, despite his own personal fears of what this sounded like. He looked to Mikasa, tears still streaming.

"I love the sound of that. But what good is a dream if there is no one there to share it with. Mikasa, I want to share whatever comes next, with you. let's consider our time here at this ocean our vow to share our life when we can." Armin looked to her.

"Of course Armin." She moved in close, and soon their lips connected.


End file.
